


Jingle my bells

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas meet cutes [2]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Christmas Party, Costumes, M/M, christmas elves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're the only two people at this costume party dressed up and you're flirting with someone who's clearly not interested but I think you're gorgeous au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle my bells

Bucky had rolled his eyes at the invitation in his hand. Costume party.

This meant a room full of people dressed as elves or wearing reindeer antlers or dressed as Santa or wearing boxes trying to look like a present. He wasn't even sure who Bruce was.

He sat mulling it over, the only thing that sounded remotely familiar was the name of the road. He still couldn't pin point why though, until right on cue his phone started ringing. "Hi mum" he answered, tempted to ignore it but he'd done that all too much recently and he loved his family, they were just a bit much sometimes. "Hello James love" she greeted him from the other end of the line "are you coming to the party dear?" "Er the party, yes" Bucky stared at the invite in his hand, "Bruce is so lovely you know, he just moved in next door" so that's why Bucky knew the road name. It's where his parents lived. He felt slightly guilty over not knowing his parents address but he lived about an hours drive away so it's not as if he saw them regularly. "Oh so Bruce is you're neighbour" Bucky repeated out loud "Yes, and he asked us for a list of people to invite, so sweet of him of course it's going to be a great Christmas this year, anyway darling the kettle has finished boiling il see you at the party you can bring a date if you want?" His mum was talking full speed and came to a sudden stop as she waited for Buckys answer "no il come just me" he said. "Okay well love you" she said before hanging up.

Bucky could hear the disappointment in her voice but it wasn't his fault he didn't date much. It's not like he went out of his way to avoid human contact he just hadn't found anybody he clicked with, he'd been with a few people over the last couple of years but nothing serious enough to last. But it's not like he's given up. He'd just decided that he'd wait, and if the right person came along he'd go for it, if not, he was happy by himself.

Despite everything however, he wanted to make a good impression so he went out to buy his costume. It was an elf, green pants, red top with a green collar and cuffs, it was made to look like it had a belt as and came with black shoes that curved upwards at the end with bells attacks to the ankles. He had a pointy elf hat with bells attached as bells by his wrists and he almost backed out of wearing it.

If he stood completely still it was okay, but if he even moved an inch it was like the sound of Santas sleigh taking off.

Driving to the party was an absolute nightmare, He immediately regretted not wearing normal clothes and changing when he got there. Everytime the car moved Bucky wanted to and often did curse out loud. Even his hat that was on the seat next to him was making a noise as it rolled around.

When he arrived he sat in his car just enjoying the silence before he had to go inside.

He stopped in the doorway to the room where everybody was gathered just staring in and feeling incredibly stupid. Nobody was in costume. It seemed like costume to these people meant Christmas jumper. Or Christmas tie. Of Christmas headband. And here Bucky was dressed head to toe like an elf. He wondered if he could sneak out but the bells gave him away. "James dear you made it" his mum was wrapping him up in a hug "you look great" she said and Bucjy glared at her. "You're not even dressed up" "Yes I am" she said pushing e hair back to show her earrings. "Great that's... Great" Bucky said heading away and over to the food. Awkwardly trying to move his arm as slow and carful as possible between the food and his mouth as to not have to hear the bells. The food was good at least. A gold tablecloth covered the table with silver candlesticks and red plates covered in food.

There were people walking around with silver plates of champagne and wow Bucky felt incredibly out of place at such a posh party. It was too quiet to even be a party as far as Bucky was concerned. Where was the music? As he was stood eating all the cocktail sausages and wondering if the party was ever going to get started he heard a loud laugh followed by some bells to the left of him.

Across the room was a man stood dressed not unlike Bucky head to toe as an elf bells attached to everything bells could be attached too. He pulled it off better than Bucky did too. This guy could have been an actual Christmas elf Bucky thought as he swore he could see joy radiating off this guy. He was stood opposite some other guy. Who was wearing a suit with a tie that flashed, actual living Christmas elf guy was clearly trying to hit on this guy who was so uninterested it hurt Buckys heart to watch. He was glancing around the room as if to try and find more champagne or an excape route.

Bucky couldn't for the life of his see why, yes the man was dressed like he's been helping Santa make Christmas presents out of wool with a little hammer for the past 11 months but he was trying so hard to keep the other guys attention.

He even took his hat off to ruffle up his hair abit. Bucky realised he was staring but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He was actually gorgeous. The way his had moved through his hair, and the way his hair fell around it and stood up on its ends and how he threw his head back then he laughed. And had laughed so loud Bucky had heart it from across the room. He was obviously realising he wasn't getting anywhere with mr flashing tie because he had started to look around the room, it was as if they were both stuck in a conversation neither of them wanted to be in, but both too polite to walk away.

As the gorgeous elf guy looked around he saw Bucky across the room. He was stood just staring at him and Steve shifted uncomfortably. He was wearing a very similar to Steve's outfit. In a room full of boring people who seemed to think this was what counted as a costume party the two of them stuck out like a sore thumb. He was stood near the food, like it would make him blend in a bit more if he wasn't just stood to the side on his own.

He looked away real fast when Steve looked back at him as as he then made his excuses to Tony. He was a nice guy but who wears a flashing tie to a party and calls it a costume ? The guy by the food was definately feeling the Christmas spirit. He had long ish hair that Steve could see poking from the bottom of hat and hanging down by the sides of his face. He looked quite tense. But Steve couldn't tell if that was just the entire situation or if he was desperately trying to silence the bells. Steve understood. He'd been having the same problem.

 

The hot elf man was walking over to Bucky now, oh god this was going to be so awkward he hadn't meant for him to see him staring. "Can you believe we're the only people in costume at a costume party?" He said as he came to stand next to Bucky who was struggling to keep a straight face over the sound of the bells. "I at least thought Bruce would be dressed up. Given that it's his party and all" he added "Yeah... I don't know if I've met Bruce yet to be honest" Bucky admitted then adding "I'm Bucky by the way" "Hi Bucky, I'm Steve and Bruce is over there, if you don't know who he is how come you're here?" Steve responded and Bucky nodded along "Ohh he's Bruce okay and my parents live next door, you know Bruce quite well then?" He asked and Steve shook his head "nah only met him a couple of times. Friend of a friend" he explained. And Bucky couldn't help but watch the way Steve's lips moved when he spoke and how his eyes were really very blue now that he was so close. And when Steve smiled at him it was really quite amazing how his whole face lit up and his eyes seemed to smile right at him and he licked his lips and wow he knew he'd said he was going to wait for the one like he was some 20 year old girl but right now whether Steve was the one or not he could still be the one for the night couldn't he? He realised he was still staring at him as his mind floated around the idea of Steve's lips and where they'd feel best and where they'd look best. He was suddenly able to look away, apolagizing for staring. "Do you wanna go outside?" Bucky asked suddenly feeling too hot stood next to Steve in a crowded room. "Yeah sure" Steve agreed frowning slightly. So they headed outside to some small stone seat that was infront of some bushes quite far down the garden.

Who the hell had time to look after this size of a garden. Bucky wondered. "You alright?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded "Yeah all good, just a bit warm in there that's all" "It's the middle of winter it's more than a bit cooler out here you know" Steve commented and Bucky laughed slightly "Oh sorry are you cold?" He asked and Steve shook his head "Nah I'm wearing normal clothes under this outfit as well" he said and Bucky nodded slightly "So why didn't you take off the elf thing when you saw how everybody else was dressed?" "Well, I like Christmas and I like dressing up and I didn't want to just follow the crowd I guess" Steve said and Bucky watched him as he spoke the entire time. "Why did you dress up so much?" Steve asked and Bucky shrugged "I... I'm gunna be honest I don't know but it also feels like I've made a big enough of a statement wearing tens of thousands of bells all over my body so I'm just gunna tell you you're really beautiful" "Beautiful? I don't think I've been called that before" Steve laughed and Bucky breathed a sigh of relief that Steve hadn't looked at him in disgust and walked away.

 

"James was here earlier, Where is he?" Buckys mum was asking around only to recieve shrugs in response. Nobody actually knew who Bucky was. "He's an elf yeah? I think he went outside" Bruce said smiling as she thanked him and went out to find him. "James? Oh hi" she stopped when she saw Bucky holding his hat in one hand and the other on Steve's neck as they pulled apart "Hi Mrs Barnes" Steve said making her smile slightly "Um were taking off soon James pop round before you leave?" "Yeah sure mum" Bucky agreed and waited awkwardly for her to leave which she eventually did.

"Sorry" Bucky apolagized before attaching his lips back on to Steve's kissing him hard as he gripped the back of his neck. As they continued kissing they heard Bucky mum close the door as she went back inside and Steve smiled against Buckys lips. He started kissing across his jaw and down to his neck "Dude we're literally outside at someone's party" Bucky said and Steve shrugged, the hardness under Steve's hand telling him Bucky didn't really care either.

"What's your skin made of" Steve pulled away asking and Bucky laughed at him "what do you mean?" "I mean you taste like heaven on my lips" Steve kissed him again. "Let's go for coffee" Bucky gently pushed Steve off of him and taking his hand instead. "Dressed like this!?" Steve leaned in towards him "Yep elf costumes and all" Bucky put Steve's hat back on his head "But we jungle so much! Steve retested and Bucky rested his hands on Steve's shoulders and looked into his eyes "You could jingle my bells any time" he said causing Steve to laugh and throw an arm around Buckys shoulders as they headed out, jingling as they tried to walk separately but being practically attached made it so much harder. "So where do you wanna eat?" Steve asked "I thought we were just gunna get a coffee?" Bucky responded and Steve smiled warmly at him "Nope a first date means dinner".


End file.
